The Horrible Random MakeUp Disaster
by Drache
Summary: Yugi wants Yami to help him clean out the house, but when Yami finds a make-up box, he has his own ideas...The chapters are random and endless! When will it end? (finally updated!)
1. Pharaohs Don't Work

Author's Note: Ok, this idea just sort of hit me. Ow. rubs head Also, Yugi was complaining that I wrote too much fantasy and Gundam Wing fanfics, so I just needed a change of pace. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer : Why would I own Yu-Gi-Oh? If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be writing this? Think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled up the stairs. "I need some help!"  
  
Curious, the former Pharaoh clumped down the stairs, almost tripping over a large cardboard box in the process.  
  
"Aibou!" he yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Spring cleaning," Yugi replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor, sorting out some old antiques. "Don't just stand there, Yami, help me!"  
  
"I am not going to help," Yami said indignately. "In my days, maids did work like this."  
  
"Well, there aren't any maids here now," said Yugi. "So you get to help."  
  
"I'm thrilled," said Yami sarcastically.  
  
Disgusted, he looked through a box marked with the word, 'Cosmetics'.  
  
Interesting, he thought, finding a large pink box. I wonder what's in here?  
  
"Yugi," he said out loud, "I'm going upstairs for a while."  
  
"Okay," mumbled Yugi, who wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Yami ran quickly up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: It's so suspenseful, isn't it? 


	2. Sort of like War Paint?

Author's Note: Roflmao. Need I say more?  
  
Disclaimer: How much does it cost to own Yu-Gi-Oh? Ahh! Just kidding! Just kidding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm," said Yami as he opened up the box. Inside were strange red sticks, a long black pencil, and several other strange, foreign things.  
  
The Dark Magician shook himself as he came out of his card.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Yami asked his faithful friend. The Dark Magician stared at the pink box. He'd heard Tea talking about things like this. It was called 'make up'.  
  
Yami pondered this. "Sort of like... war paint?"  
  
Dark Magician shrugged. 'Make up' was for humans. How was he to know?  
  
Excited, Yami pulled out the pencil and drew around his eyes. To his delight and amazement, the pencil left rich, thick lines around his eyes, looking like kohl (in case no one knows what this is, kohl is an ancient Egyptian kind of mascara. Both men and women used it).  
  
He gestured for the Dark Magician to get him something else to use. Looking into the box, Dark Magician spotted the red sticks and gave one to Yami.  
  
Yami painted his face with signs of the sun with the red stick (a.k.a. 'lipstick').  
  
"Hey, I look good," said Yami, partly to himself, partly to the Dark Magician. Naturally, the Magician agreed.  
  
Elated, Yami went into Yugi's room and found a white blanket, which he wrapped around his waist, Ancient Egyptian style. Meanwhile the Dark Magician stole some jewellery from another cardboard box marked with, surprise, 'Jewellery', and draped the gold and silver chains over Yami.  
  
"I need a crown!" commanded Yami, and the Dark Magician found a toque (I'm Canadian and proud of it!) that fit.  
  
Needless to say, Yami was proud, a Pharaoh once again, and he wanted to show off.  
  
"Wait till I show Aibou!" He ran down the stairs, the Dark Magician following eagerly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you people appreciate this fic! I'm spending my lunch time writing this! 


	3. Who Indeed

Author's Note: Look, I'm sorry if they own a game shop and they did not have a garage. But for Ra's sake, it's just a fanfic! A fanfic!  
  
Yami Bakura: whispering to himself That mage is finally cracking up....  
  
Silverdragon: I heard that! points an accusing finger at Yami Bakura and turns his hair green  
  
Yami Bakura: AAHH! My hair!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? sighs ok, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. All done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi screamed. Like, really loud. Like, really loud in Yami's ear. He winced from the onslaught.  
  
"Yami!!" he yelled. "What did you DO to yourself!"  
  
"Quite becoming, isn't it," said Yami, a bit vainly.  
  
"It is NOT!" screamed his aibou. "You.... you.... go and wash it off right now! In the garage! Grandpa's going to freak if you smear the stuff all over my sink!"  
  
Grudgingly, Yami complied and strolled down to the garage.  
  
There, as he looked into the mirror, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a wagon.  
  
"That could be my chariot!" he said, pleased. "Now I shall be a warrior- king.... in style!"  
  
The Dark Magician brought the wagon over for Yami to inspect.  
  
"Excellent," said Yami approvingly, "but who should draw the chariot? Not you, Dark Magician," he added hastily, for the Dark Magician looked horrified at the idea.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Who indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter... but THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I WAS DOING A MILLION OTHER THINGS AT ONCE.... ahem. Read and review! Thank you all for the support! I got about 20 reviews like last night.... 


	4. War! And other such obscene language

Author's Note: I'm *bleeping* getting tired of disclaimers!!!! It's not like as if the maker of Yu-Gi-Oh is reading this!!!!  
  
Maker of Yu-Gi-Oh: Oh, is that so?  
  
Silverdragon: gulp Um... hi?  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine and probably will never be. :-(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yami called upon his Shadowpowers to manifest the Knight in this dimension. Groggy, the Knight turned to his master and stood at attention, the giant purple horse on which he rode on fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
The Dark Magician communicated to his fellow Duel Monster with gestures and growls. The Knight allowed himself the indignity of being fastened to the, er, ah, "chariot" with ropes.  
  
"Out we go!" commanded Yami imperiously, and with a snort, the horse galloped out the garage, the Knight having a grim expression on his face. One had to go through sheer hell to serve one's master loyally!  
  
Proud of himself and his master, the Dark Magician allowed himself to use his levitating powers and followed Yami out dutifully.  
  
War, here they come!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"War?" said Yugi, cocking his ear to the window. He could have sworn Yami was outside, yelling "War!" and other such obscenities in rapid Egyptian and poor Japanese.~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
People stared at them. Didn't they have the sense to bow down before the might of the Pharaoh? No matter. He would have them excecuted at dawn.  
  
Dark Magician tapped his shoulder. Yami turned his head sharply. Couldn't he see he was busy?  
  
Dark Magician coughed mentally. This isn't really the Egyptian times, master...  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha!! What will happen next?? 


	5. Who invented those giant smelly selfprop...

Author's Note: New chapter... I wonder when this fic is going to end? And what the ending is going to be like? Some times these fics have a mind of their own...  
  
And for those of you who asked, yes, it is a chariot. I did some research on Ancient Egypt and they did use chariots in some of their later dynasties. Although I doubt that crazy pharaohs used old wagons back then...  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own pink rabbits. .... What am I saying??? Yu-Gi- Oh is not mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! All finished!" Yugi yawned, and stretched. He had finally sorted out all of the things into the boxes. "Yami? We're done! Do you want to go outside?"  
  
When no one answered, Yugi ran up the stairs to his room and peeked inside. "Yami?"  
  
He began to panic when he could not find Yami anywhere in the house.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Where are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had not been a good day for Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. The meeting was long and boring, and he was really looking forward to going home and seeing Mokuba again. As he was getting into the limousine, however, he heard a thundering noise and turned to see who but Yami, riding down the street in the rickety old wagon towed by Gaia the Fierce Knight and a Dark Magician trying desperately to keep up.  
  
"What the....?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out of the way!" Yami yelled at the fool who was getting into the limousine. Then he did a double take. It was Seto.  
  
"Moron!" Seto yelled back. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Yami pulled back on the reins (???) and stood proudly in the chariot.  
  
"I am the Pharaoh," he said calmly. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll have you excecuted!"  
  
Seto stared.  
  
"You are the Pharaoh," he said slowly.  
  
Yami nodded his agreement.  
  
And then a smirk appeared on Seto's face. "If you're the Pharaoh, then I'm Pegasus!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
Yami's smile disappeared.  
  
Seto, still laughing, boarded the limousine and ordered the driver to drive away.  
  
Yami stood there. He felt a bit like a fool. And nobody mocked him and got away with it!  
  
"Kaiba!" he yelled as he sped after the limousine. "I challenge you! Come back here!"  
  
He coughed, the gasoline smoke getting in his eyes and mouth.  
  
"Who invented those giant smelly self-propelling machines anyways??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yami is referring to 'cars'. Review please! 


	6. They Really Don't Get Along Well

Author's Note: I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. They're not long enough!  
  
Disclaimer: No own, no sue. Yu-Gi-Oh, I mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran out the door of the shop. "Yami! Yami?"  
  
As he was running as fast as his little short stubby legs could carry him, he smacked into Bakura and fell, stunned, to the ground.  
  
"Bakura!" he said, out of breath. "Have you seen Yami?"  
  
"Your Yami, you mean?" asked Bakura, who was also a bit out of breath. "I can't find mine!"  
  
"You, too?" said Yugi incredulously.  
  
"Yeah!" said Bakura. "I was spring cleaning-"  
  
"You too?" Yugi wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "He was helping, and then he just disappeared!"  
  
"Aye!" Bakura exclaimed. "Same here!"  
  
Just then a certain five thousand year old tri-coloured hair pharaoh rode past the two boys. He went by so fast he was just a blur, and Yugi's hair blew into his face.  
  
"Was that... Yami?! What's he doing in an old wooden wagon?! Grandpa's going to KILL US!!!!!" wailed Yugi. "What am I going to do?? What's wrong with him?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto turned, saw Yami in hot pursuit, and cursed. Why was he following him??  
  
"Stop!" he yelled at the driver. Obligingly, the car skidded to a stop and Seto banged his head on the seat in front of him. He wasn't wearing a seat belt.  
  
Cursing creatively, Seto climbed out of the limo and fixed his deadly glare at Yami.  
  
Unfortunately, Yami hadn't stopped when Seto did.  
  
It wasn't a very pleasant scene. Everything went in slow-motion, like the Matrix during a very suspenseful scene. Seto stood his ground. Yami was coming at top speed.  
  
He stood his ground.  
  
Nearer.  
  
And nearer.  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight's horse's hooves hit the ground at a steady tempo.  
  
Thump-thump.  
  
Thump-thump.  
  
Thump-thump.  
  
Tha-thump.  
  
Seto stood his ground.  
  
And Yami charged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi gasped as he saw Yami, about to have a head-on collision with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. This was not good.  
  
"Yami!" he yelled.  
  
Bakura turned all pale, too. He had seen his Yami, and Yami Bakura was-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAARRGH!! YOU FOOL!!!!" Yami Bakura screamed as Yami crashed into him, wagon, Knight, and all.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow(s). Was he psychic, or what?  
  
The purple horse whinnied, unable to hold its shape any longer, because of the force of the collision. Gaia the Fierce Knight retreated back into the deck.  
  
Yami Bakura growled, and got up, brushing himself off. "Couldn't you see where you were going? Pathetic fool!"  
  
Calmly, Seto watched as Yami stalked up the the albino and confronted him.  
  
"You walked right into me!" he snarled.  
  
"You CRASHED into me!" Yami Bakura yelled back. They really didn't get along well.  
  
"Tomb robber!" Yami said. "Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" cursed Yami Bakura. "Your head's still stuck in the ancient times!"  
  
Yugi and Bakura came running up, frantic.  
  
"Don't fight!" pleaded Yugi.  
  
That was when Yami Bakura turned to Yugi, and punched him. "Shut up!"  
  
Yami felt rage build inside of him. This was the last straw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh... this is not good. 


	7. I'm betting my money on the Spikeyhaired...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OK??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran up to the smirking Seto and the angry Yamis.  
  
"Please!" he cried. "Please! Don't do this, Yami!" But, alas, it was much too late.  
  
"I challenge you!" Yami Bakura snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Yami.  
  
"Name it!" Yami snarled right back.  
  
"Pizza Hut!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"You've got it!" The King of Games roared. Then the two of them took off in a cloud of dust.  
  
Seto's smile disappeared. "What?" He stared after them in, mouth agape.  
  
"No!!!!" Yugi wailed. "This can't be happening to me!!"  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Bakura. "Oh no...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Six...five...four...three..." The waitress counted down for them. The Yamis were bent over the table, stacks of pizza on hand, ready to eat.  
  
"Two....two and a half..." The waitress giggled as Yami Bakura fell head first into his pizza at the false alarm.  
  
"Remember, loser pays for all the pizza," Yami muttered at Yami Bakura.  
  
"It's not like I'll forget, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura mumbled back, using the back of his hand to wipe off the sauce.  
  
"...and go!" yelled the waitress.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned. Then, he took two slices of pizza and stuck them in his mouth, chewing noisily and rudely.  
  
Yami countered by taking THREE slices and stuffing them in his mouth, cheese and pepperoni flying. Cheeks puffed, he was a funny sight to see.  
  
Finishing his mouthful, Yami Bakura reached for another box of pizza. Unfortunately, it was the extra-hot-spicy peppered kind. Yami Bakura paid no heed to the warnings, though, and took FOUR slices and stuffed them in his open mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was enjoying his sixth slice of pizza, when suddenly a jet of flame shot out of nowhere and incinerated his pizza.  
  
Yami gave a dirty glare to Yami Bakura, who was busily swallowing glasses of ice water. "Now I get a free slice!"  
  
"No you don't!" said a red-faced Yami Bakura. "It was you who ordered this burning box, wasn't it! You don't get a free slice and by the way, time is ticking away!" Hurriedly, he grabbed another slice (after first checking it wasn't the super-spicy kind) and wolfed it down.  
  
Enraged, Yami kept eating.  
  
Then, the door of Pizza Hut burst open and Seto, Yugi, and Bakura came in.  
  
"Guys!" cried Bakura. "Great Scott! What's going on?"  
  
Great Scott appeared and started talking. "Well, actually, it was like this-"  
  
"Shut up," said Seto, and Great Scott disappeared in a puff of green smoke.  
  
Throughout all of this, Yami and Yami Bakura kept on scarfing pizza.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Seto mildly. He was answered by rapidly chewing mouths. However, Seto was not the kind of person that was supposed to be ignored. Seto growled. And was answered by rapidly chewing mouths.  
  
"Yami." said Yugi piteously.  
  
"Yami." said Bakura sadly.  
  
"Yamis!" hissed Seto.  
  
Of course, they were answered by rapidly chewing mouths.  
  
"This is not funny," said Seto unfunnily.  
  
"Shh, we're busy," shushed Yami Bakura in the depths of his pizza. This resulted in the spraying of pepperoni and cheese and turnips (turnips???) everywhere.  
  
"Who's winning?" asked a nearby customer.  
  
"I'm betting my money on the spikey-haired one!" said another.  
  
"Go away," returned Yami Bakura, not missing a bite. Or beat. Or whatever.  
  
Yami kept on munching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: The plot thickens. 


	8. Lawyers Are Eeeeevil!

Hey sorry I haven't been updating much! And no, I know nothing about fines and police and stuff. And I mean NO OFFENSE to anyone who is a police officer.  
  
Also, this fic is really getting out of hand. I mean, the original plot was make-up, for crying out loud! If anyone wants to complain, they may, but they need to provide a logical ending! I'm getting ran over by the plot and the characters!  
  
Yami: CHAAARGE!  
  
Yami Bakura: Stomp him!  
  
SEE WHAT I MEAN??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, in burst the police into Pizza Hut. Customers looked at them quizzically.  
  
"Hey you!" they yelled, seeing Yami and Yami Bakura. "You guys! You're charged with disturbing the neighbourhood peace! Pay the fine!"  
  
"Go away and jump off a bridge!" returned Yami Bakura, annoyed with the police. To him, police were retarded in ancient Egypt, and they were still retarded now. Some things never change.  
  
"Getting tough?!" yelled an especially burly police officer. "Come here, bub! You're under arrest!"  
  
"Shut the &*)% up!" growled Yami Bakura. "I'm trying to win!"  
  
"Too bad, bub!" said the police officer, and lumbered over.  
  
"Ok, that's it," said Yami Bakura, pissed off. Because of the police, now he was losing to that Pharaoh!  
  
His millennium ring glowed. "Now you shall pay, puny humans!" hissed Yami Bakura. Pink bunnies from hell jumped out and started to tickle the police.  
  
"AAH!" yelled the police. "Stop that. hehe. that tickles."  
  
"I'm winning, tomb raider!" Yami said, triumphant. "I'm on my seventeenth slice! Beat that!"  
  
"Sixteen!" Yami Bakura yelled desperately.  
  
"Eighteen!"  
  
"Nineteen!"  
  
"Twenty-first!"  
  
"WHAT????????"  
  
Grinning, Yami finished off the rest of the boxes. "I am the King of Games!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Yami Bakura. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN???"  
  
"I'M CALLING MY LAWYER!" bawled Seto.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Lawyers are eeeeevil!" drawled Yami Bakura.  
  
"Truly eeeeeeeeevil!" agreed Yami.  
  
"Exactly," said Seto smugly. "That's why I'm calling my lawyer."  
  
"That's not fair!" cried Yami Bakura. "I want a lawyer!"  
  
"No you don't," said Yami.  
  
"You're right, I don't," Yami Bakura said thoughtfully.  
  
And then. the most horrible of things came knocking on Pizza Hut's door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
haha! Cliffhanger! Guess what the horrible thing is and I'll give you an honorable mention in the next chappie!  
  
What a completely random story! Maybe I'll rename it Random or something! Muahahaha! Anyways, please review! 


	9. The Attack of the Killer Jam

Ops. Sorry for not updating, I was lazy. :-P I've lost a lot of reviewers. ( oh well. Here you go. I really should end this story soon.  
  
Yami Bakura: no kidding. I am so OOC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was evil. It was big. It was pink. And it wasn't a lawyer.  
  
"It's not a lawyer!" said Yami, relieved.  
  
"Thank you, Pharaoh Obvious," retorted Yami Bakura.  
  
"I think it's worse than a lawyer," said Seto tentatively.  
  
"What could be worse than a lawyer?" asked Yami Bakura scornfully.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
-the poor hikaris were huddled in the corner. "It's a pink milk carton," said Ryou in awe.  
  
-The police were still fighting off the tickling pink bunnies from hell.  
  
-the waitress had fainted.  
  
-the customers were betting.  
  
-and the pink milk carton was smiling.  
  
"SMILING???" Seto did a double take. "Look, it's SMILING!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Yami Bakura walked up to the pink milk carton and stuck a knife into it.  
  
"Where'd you get that knife?" hollered Ryou.  
  
The pink milk carton blew up, and everyone got covered with strawberry jam.  
  
"I like jam," said Yami, and promptly began to eat the jam.  
  
Giggling, Ryou and Yugi managed to have a jam fight.  
  
"Leave some for me!" cried Yami Bakura, and dived in.  
  
Seto scrunched up his nose. "You are truly pathetic!" Pausing, Yami looked around. "Hey, wait a minute, Tomb Robber. you lost our bet."  
  
"Darn!" Yami Bakura punched the jam. "I was hoping you'd forget that!"  
  
The jam punched him back, leaving a strawberry-flavoured mark on his arm. Enraged, Yami Bakura kicked the jam. It kicked back.  
  
"IT'S ALIVE!!!!" he yelled. "IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER JAM!!!!"  
  
The jam sat there innocently.  
  
"Don't be foolish, Tomb Robber," scoffed Yami. "It's just jam!"  
  
"Exactly," agreed Seto. "You're just being an idiot, as usual."  
  
Seto and Yami looked at each other.  
  
"Did you just agree with me???" Yami fumed.  
  
"Yeah!" said Seto. "So now we must UNagree!"  
  
Yami Bakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Right," said Yami. "I'm the King of Games!"  
  
"No, I am," unagreed Seto.  
  
"There," they both said, satisfied.  
  
"Riiiiiiight." Yami Bakura said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Now," said Yami briskly, "back to business, Tomb Robber. Come with me to meet your punishment."  
  
As they left, Seto and the hikaris following them, to wreck more havoc at Yugi's house (it STILL hasn't been spring-cleaned -___-u)..  
  
..the jam reared itself up, and slithered after them, leaving a trail of glistening red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!!! ^__^ I want to get at least 5 new reviews. and should I end this soon? Like the next chapter??? 


	10. Swallow your scorn!

Sorry for not updating in such a long time! (runs away)  
  
And the randomness continues!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I ate Yugioh. I mean, I don't own Yugioh. (shifty eyes)

-------------------------------------------

Not noticing the jam going after them, the Tomb Robber, Spoiled CEO of Kaibacorp and the so-called Pharaoh of Almightiness King of Games tromped back to poor Yugi's house, Yugi and Ryou in tow.  
  
"Uh, dudes-"said a kind passerby, pointing at the jam.  
  
"Not now!" said Seto rudely.  
  
"But-"protested the random passerby, "there's undead jam slithering after you guys!"  
  
"So?" said Yami Bakura. "OH! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! This is a trick question isn't it??"  
  
"I know this one!" interrupted Yami, brows furrowed in thought. "The answer is..."  
  
"There IS no answer!" cried the frustrated passerby.  
  
"Cheese!" said Yami.  
  
"No, stupid Pharaoh, it's 'balloooon'", corrected Yami Bakura.  
  
"Dargh!" said the passerby and ran away, tearing at his hair.  
  
"Geez he didn't need to get so worked up," said Yami Bakura, frowning after the running figure.  
  
"Maybe he needs a therapist," said Ryou happily.  
  
"I know I do..." muttered Seto.  
  
Meanwhile the jam swirled around the arguing Yugioh characters and enveloped them in a pile of sticky, strawberry flavored jam.  
  
"Nasty!" complained Yami. "I'll have to wash my hair for a week to get all of this stuff out!"  
  
"Eek!" shrieked Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Where did this come from??" yelled Seto. Yami Bakura looked around in amazement.  
  
"We're covered in jam!"  
  
Yami slapped his forehead.  
  
"Yami, can't you get rid of it?" wailed Yugi, poking at the jam. The jam poked him back. "owie!"  
  
"OH RA!!" screamed Yami Bakura. "I TOLD YOU GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! But you wouldn't believe me! I told you it's the attack of the killer jam!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm so dead right now," said Yami sarcastically.  
  
"Well technically you are..." ventured Yugi. Yami glared at the hikari.  
  
"But do not worry!!" continued Yami Bakura. "For I... have the SECRET weapon!"  
  
Seto looked at the thief skeptically. Yami raised his eyebrows. Yugi and Ryou meeped.  
  
"Swallow your scorn!" said Yami Bakura dramatically. "My secret weapon-"  
  
and he  
  
HELD UP... THE TOAST!!!  
  
Yami gasped. "It's... the Toast."  
  
Seto bowed. "The omnipotent Toast."  
  
Yugi and Ryou blinked at the glorious brightnessness of the Toast.  
  
Holding the Toast aloft, Yami Bakura sweeped It across the jam. As the Toast soaked up the jam, however, it started to get soggy and fat and heavy.  
  
"Ruuun for your liiiives!!!" shouted Yami Bakura, "I can't take it anymore- "  
  
and BOOM the Toast exploded (the second explosion in the story! :-P), splattering chunks of red Toast all over Yugi's Grandpa's house.  
  
"..." Everyone stared at the, erm, newly decorated house in shock.  
  
"Uh oh," said Yugi in a very small voice.  
  
"That about sums it up," agreed Ryou.

-------------------------------------

Please review! 


End file.
